shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Powerhouse411
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Goosby Dynasty Jolly Roger.png page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! a new avatar hey man this is inushima i saw u refurbished my hakkin hakkin no mi (Purachan Purachan no mi) is it still minds can i still use it ? Inushima (talk) 14:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) There we go man that was allot Caring16:) (talk) 05:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ello to You As Well! Hehehe, I see. Glad to hear from you, Powerhouse. Ed is doing fine at the moment. Absolutely loved the rest of my One Piece DVDs, even managing to cry MANLY TEARS during Merry's death once again. Crescent, or, well, I should say Al's doing well too. As for my struggle with depression, I'm slowly trying to work past it. I'm feeling hopeful about the progress I'm making, to say the least. Thanks for dropping by and saying hi. ^_^ You are now among the known users who've left a message on my talk page. lol Satisfied? :P Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 09:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, that response of yours certainly did make me laugh. lol Might not have made me, and I quote, "laugh my butt off," but it did amuse me. :P Also, while I too have heard the expression "catch you on the flip side," I don't fully know what it means either. lol ...Hmmm. =_= Maybe it means we'll meet in an alternate dimension?! o_o Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay here me out... That freaks thing you have with the big monsters, I didn't see it anywhere or maybe I just wasn't looking cus i was freaking out with joy but here's the thing I Think I might be able to use these things in a way that would affect Shells' history without you having to do much Alright what I'm saying is these freaks you've come up with is sick rad, and I really want to use it to explain something in Shells, because one of the big plot points is like a big monster kinda thing and I'm thinking I could this cool thing you've come up with to explain where it came from, like something happened to these guys and something escaped or something. We should really talk on chat about this. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 06:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright we can talk on chat about the whole thing, when i see you we can talk about it. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 01:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) i really wasn't calling you an idiot, Sorry if you thought i was, just got a firend that would rather throw nice dishes away then wash them. Caring16:) (talk) 02:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Buddy I'm just wondering if you're okay, since you suddenly left chat yesterday and haven't even showed up or even did anything on the wiki sense. Just want to make sure you're still with us. Thanks.[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay man. Trust me, I know how it feels, and I hope you feel better soon. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Possible One Piece of Music Character? Yo Powerhouse! Just dropping by after I went searching high and low for images I could use for existing and as of yet to be made characters of my own, and I came across this. It instantly reminded me of some of the images used for the various Pop Band Pirates members, such as Magnus and Pier. Of course, this doesn't necessarily need to be a Pop Band, and could be used in One Piece of Music in general. In any case, is this something you'd like to use? I have no intention of using it myself and figured I'd share it with you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Powerhouse this is inu I dont know if u take request but can u create me a particle logia if its to much ? Inushima (talk) 19:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Even if I don't edit, I still check the wiki daily~ Hey! Hey! Guess What? 03:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Furo Gym Leader Quiz Yo Powerhouse! Well, it took me hours to publish, so I suppose it was as long as you said it'd be, but I FINALLY managed to get it done! ^_^ Unfortunately, some stupid advertisement got in the way the first time and made me lose everything. -_- So I had to rewrite everything by memory for this version. All in all though, I think it came out rather OK. Looking forward to seeing who you are. :) http://quizilla.teennick.com/quizzes/24362455/which-furo-gym-leader-are-you Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Heh, that's two people who got Jeet so far. Plus, I loved that beginning battle speech. +_+ Mind if I use that for inspiration for Jeet when I get around to developing him? As for me, I got Raisa, the beautiful but dangerous Ice type gym leader, and the one trainers face before moving on to you, Jeet. Now I feel the need to look badass here as well. AHEM...! a Gender Tablet and changes gender temporarily Oh, hey there!! I wasn't expecting to see anyone for the time being. What a surprise! So, you've come this far out just to battle me? Well, not to sound arrogant or anything, but I'm not like the last four you faced. Those were just a warm-up for what the rest of the Furo league has in store for you! I'm Raisa by the way, and unless you haven't noticed by now, I like to train Ice type pokemon. What can I say? Ever since I was little, I loved to play in the snow. ^_^ ...Oh, sorry. Heh, began to ramble on there, huh? Anyway, seems you're confident enough to take me on, so I won't give you any less than my best. Let's get this battle started then! I'll teach you to respect the power of the Ice type! starts back to male form Well, that was interesting. lol If there's any more you need or want to know of Jeet or the other gym leaders, feel free to ask. Thanks for taking the quiz. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, as Z put it on my talk page, most of what I said about Jeet is already written on his talk page, if not found on the results page itself. Not entirely sure what can be said about the town his gym' located in, or what "place" it has (not sure what you meant by that either, I'm afraid.) But I did at least plan out what his full team would be at the end of Pokémon: CNJ, when he and the other 7 gym leaders appear for a huge climactic battle. Obviously, one of his pokemon is always going to be his trusty Gallade. I can't say for certain what pokemon he'd use to challenge trainers with at his gym, since I haven't thought of that yet. But as I said just now, there's at least the full team he uses for when he's serious and not merely playing around with badge seeking trainers. Kind of a standard for the Furo gym leaders, as this is how Crescent and I interpreted the pokemon world in our story. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) First sentence "When Gregor Samsa awoke one morning from troubled dreams, he found himself changed into a monstrous cockroach in his bed." No Prob Hell yeah! NO ONE, insults my Nakama! The King of Pink (talk) 3:42, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Only April 01 2014 00:00:00 until Bomb Explodes... you with the face, chat it up (Masterreaper (talk) 19:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) Pop Band Decaden? Hey there, seems I just missed you. Anyway, I was hoping to get your opinion on something. What do you think about this as Decaden's look after joining the Pop Band Pirates? Perhaps he still wants to look kingly even after losing his occupation as one? lol Though that mark on his face... I have no clue how to explain that. <_< Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Rest well, my friend. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Oho? Byakuran huh? Nice choice. Very nice, if you just randomly found him, he is Byakuran from KHR or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, such as Spike is Dino from the same manga/anime. But very nice choice. 9:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it. ^_^ Dunno why, but your response made me chuckle a bit. lol I guess if you want to look at this from a literary point of view, his new "badass" (as you put it) appearance could be a subtle indication he's transitioning from selfish douche of a villain to a reformed nakama of a protagonist's (Thoosa) pirate crew. Like, how one can argue that a character's appearance can speak volumes of what they're like on the inside; be it abilities, past experiences or even morality and values. Anyway, guess I'll be using this guy for post-time skip Decaden then. Thanks for the feedback. :) As for Z (Rukiryo,) thanks as well. :) I had no idea at first that this guy was from KHR, but as I went through more images that popped up on Google image search, I began to notice Tsuna here and there, which then had me going "huh, so this guy's from Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Heh, what are the odds?" Thanks all the same for informing me of this. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:44, April 24, 2014 (UTC) NP, Im using a pic of Byakuran for Itenka myself. No trouble at all. ^_^ (Fun Facts, Byakuran'sbpersonality is quite similar to Decaden's in some aspects) :P 12:43, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Possible Future Cyclops Character Hey there, man. Long story short, I got inspiration to make a Cyclops character at last. I even prepared a name for either gender; Medusa, if she's female, and Polyphemus if he's male. (...And now through double checking the spelling for Polyphemus, I found out where you got the name for Thoosa! :D Haha!! Brilliant!) Now, the only downside is that I'm having a hell of a time looking for a Cyclops image that I'll be happy with (in other words, my high expectations and lack of anything other than classical paintings and the X-Men mutant is making this absurdly difficult for me. >_<) Thus, the first of two requests I ask of you starts here. If you're still unwilling to share where you got the images for the Cyclops, which I will respect, even if I wish I could check it out for myself, then may I at least ask for help in finding an image to use? And this somehow, in my winding, puzzling train of thought, leads us to request number two, which should be (hopefully) easier than sorting through internet pictures. That being, I know full well the bigotry that runs throughout the One Piece world, and I have a growing suspicion that giants are the rare exception amongst the various races that are easily allowed into the Marines. Plus, I may have forgotten the history I read on the Cyclops page over time. <_< So I ask for your forgiveness there. Anyway... I was hoping to make this particular Cyclops be a Marine officer enlisted within the horror-themed G-6. I intended for the Cyclops to be female, as you set them up to be a matriarchal society, last I checked, and I figured a female Cyclops would be no less different than a male human in terms of, uh... ...gender roles in the military? But I digress. Point being, I was hoping to hear what your thoughts would be on a female Cyclops being a Marine. Possible or not? Also, in case I do end up going with "Polyphemus" instead of "Medusa," I can at least fall back on having Polyphemus being half Cyclops and half giant (with your consent, of course,) so that his giant heritage would make some decent leeway in allowing him to join the Marines (as we all know how fond the Marines are of using giants as unstoppable bodyguards.) Sorry if I ended up bombarding you left and right with a crazy amount of questions and information; I'm part motor-mouth online and part follower of the doctrine "better safe than sorry." ^_^; I'm eager to see what you have to say on the matter, and what images could be used for Medusa/Polyphemus. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:15, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the help, Powerhouse! ^_^ I'm super excited to go through with... hm... now I can't choose between Medusa and Polyphemus. o_0 Both have so much potential in my story right now. +_+ On one hand, I could have a reliable woman that gives my heroes a run for their money in terms of combat skill and intellect, and on the other hand, Polyphemus could just be thrown into the mess and told to destroy anyone who isn't a Marine. lol Thank you so very much for this. :) I'll do my best to make this an interesting new addition to the Cyclops race. As for the site, well, I sort of had a feeling that may have been the case. o_0 Of course, now I'm a bit too hesitant to even click the link. XD Just that the level of, erm... you know, sounds almost unbearable. <_<; But I appreciate the fact you shared this with me, and if you'd like, I'll keep this our secret until you decide to share this information with anyone else. You've been of massive help in the development of G-6. Come to think of it, you may have inadvertently made my huge, climactic G-6 Arc even more awesome because of it. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:32, May 20, 2014 (UTC)